


Demon King Merlin

by bbflakes



Category: Merlin (TV), Superior
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, BAMF Merlin, Because People Are Ignorant, Dark Merlin, Dark Past, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fate Can't Be Changed, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny Merlin, Humans vs. Monsters, Humorous Fights, Hunter Arthur, M/M, Oh, Or is it the other way around?, Prophecy, Psychological, Secret Identity, That's right, The Prophecy Will Be Fufilled, What makes you a monster?, What makes you human?, Why can't everyone just get along?, secret, teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflakes/pseuds/bbflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is tasked with defeating the malicious, infamous Demon King Emrys, who destroyed half the world's population, leaving the other half to quake in fear, helpless to his reign of terror. Even the monsters fear his power. The human Arthur decides to compile at team during his journey to defeat his fearsome opponent, all of which are misfits in the Human vs. Monster society, as the mainstream thought process is black and white, there is no in between, even if you are a half demon like Morgana. Who would've thought though, that the Demon King was in fact a boy who looked young, naive, and immature, whose ears were laughable and name was actually Merlin? What's even more unheard of, is that he joins the very man who has set off to kill him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

First, he was known only as the Demon King. The demon left only terror and bloodshed in its wake. His power was unfathomable and unrivaled. He took with him half the world's population within the first months of his arrival. Anything that stood in his way was killed without mercy, the all-powerful Demon laying waste in very grotesque and outlandish ways. The bloody, ruthless, Demon King struck fear into the hearts of every living creature, even including monsters and demons alike. No being stood a chance against the Demon King for hundreds of years. He was said to be immortal, laughing death in the face. Even so, no one lived whenever they encountered the feared, evil Demon King. It was then, when a great hero was named, that the Demon King was also named. He became known across the land as Emrys, the tyrannical Demon King. The Great Hero was named Arthur Pendragon, and by a prophet, was chosen to finally bring an end to the malevolent, hated villain known as Emrys, the Demon King. 

How was anyone to know that the Demon King Emrys's actual name was Merlin?

~~~


	2. "I wasn't planning on killing it, you numb-skull!"

The Demon King didn't even have any servants. Then again, he was not housed in a luxurious castle, nor was he loved by a great number of civilians. As he was nothing but feared or hated, it was easy to understand why Merlin chose the lifestyle of a loner. It was hard to feel lonely when Merlin had never felt the warmth of being around people who cared about him. 

It was safe to say that he never learned how to love. Merlin only knew how to survive and destroy. That was evident in the two people who gave him life, so many years ago. They died by Merlin's own hands. 

There was never any prophecy about Merlin's arrival. Nobody even knew his actual damn name! Merlin had long since grown used to being referred to as a monster, the fear inducing demon Emrys, and the hated evil Demon King. 

Now the only one that could destroy the 'all powerful Demon King Emrys' is some random human hero whose name was foreseen by some old fart who, even though he was supposedly blind, somehow saw his name, Arthur Pendragon. How people really got behind that notion, Merlin'll never fully understand. Maybe those weak humans were just clinging to it like a life line, since that would be their only hope. 

Still, for some reason unbeknownst to him, Merlin couldn't help but be intrigued by the faceless man who would apparently one day bring him death on a silver platter. If he had one thing to look forward to, it would be the mystery of what happens after death. Is there something more out there, or is it just eternal darkness? Will Merlin disappear altogether? It's not like anyone would even miss him. The monsters and humans alike would cheer and merrily spit on his grave. 

Wow. 

That would be his legacy. 

Merlin nonetheless was attracted to the idea of the Great Hero Arthur Pendragon, whose sole purpose, his legacy, would be to separate the demon's head from the rest of his body. Actually, the ways in which he could end up killing Merlin were endless, Merlin, out of everyone, should know. 

There was a time where Merlin went on a long massacre, testing out countless ways of murder and torture. The Demon King was curious about how long a human being could live without certain organs, so he performed impromptu surgery, neither replacing the organ after taking it from the otherwise alive human nor putting them out of their misery when the pain was just too unbearable. It had been easy. His elongated claws held no anesthetic, nor did Merlin try to patch up the wound. That was from a time where Merlin actually felt fairly good and acted as a scientist, experimenting on specimens. 

Through time, however, even when he had kept himself entertained for years on end, nowadays, Merlin had ended up becoming really... bored... 

So, even when a Hydra appeared out of nowhere and had the audacity to challenge the Demon King, Merlin felt it was nothing more than a nuisance. Better make quick work of this annoying beast... 

As one of the Hydra's heads poised for attack, the last thing Merlin would expect was for that same head to be sent flying, hacked off from the rest of the monster's body. The glimmer of the sword that was now stained with thick red-ish purple blood caught his attention, just before Merlin's eyes trailed up the hands, then up the arms of the wielder of the blade, until blonde hair was his main point of focus, namely that it was attached to a human head as well as a human body. By god (not that he believed in such crap), the man before him was a hunter; better yet, he could be a hero! 

Easily, the Hydra was forgotten as his attention was focused on the human before Merlin. A human that protected a demon, no less. A human that protected the motherfucking Demon King! 

The impressive chivalry, where the man was valiant and had saved him was short-lived, for the very place where the hunter had chopped off one of the Hydra's heads, two more were already growing back in it's place. And still, the man stood between him and the monster, protecting him. 

"Are you crazy?!" Merlin yelled at the stupid individual in front of him, more namely, in his way. 

"Not as much as you! Why the hell aren't you running?!" The blonde yelled back, completely unafraid. 

Merlin blinked. He could never be mistaken for a human without a proper disguise, and he wore none now. His large ears were pointed to a sharp tip, signifying his true heritage, and his outfit was a huge contrast to his pale skin, black and covering his entire body, save his arms, hands, and head. On his torso he wore a tight top that covered his neck as well, but not his shoulders, successfully hiding the tattoos covering the skin underneath, with the other tattoos on his bare skin unnoticeable by way of magic. Below his waist, Merlin wore simple black pants with a long dark cloth that always stayed tied around his waist. 

The demon simply did not look like a human. It was almost too obvious he was a demon. Merlin never needed to hide the fact, anyways. 

Then did the hunter know he was a demon? But... even with that knowledge, why was he trying to help him? 

"Do you not understand English?! Get the hell out of here!" The man yelled over his shoulder, proceeding to chop off another one of the hydra's heads. 

Merlin threw up his hands. "I can take care of myself! Besides, you're only making it worse!" 

Scoffing, he actually retained focus, yet he was able to still talk to Merlin without getting distracted with relative ease. "That's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass? Well, you're welcome!" Upon another strike of the monster, the male seemingly danced out of the way with no difficulty at all. 

"Stop wasting my time! I'll take care of it so get out of my way!" 

Their argument was quickly becoming less about the monster and more about who would finally back down and the other become victorious. 

"You were a sitting duck! Someone as skinny and weak-looking as you could never defeat a low-level monster, let alone a hydra!" The blonde retorted with a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Even I know if you just keep hacking off its heads more will replace them! You are doing the opposite of helping me!" Merlin thrust out his right hand in a motion towards the beast, and in turn, the monster took a swipe at the hunter, narrowly missing him. 

It was clear that the hydra was becoming more powerful with its extra heads, and there was little way the male could continue dodging like he was doing for much longer. 

"I wasn't planning on killing it, you numb-skull!" 

That through Merlin off. "What...?" 

"Get out of here already!" He repeated, louder, just as one of the hydra's heads was able to implant its fangs into the hunter's covered arm, before that very head was hacked off. 

Merlin was completely confused. What did he mean, he wasn't going to kill it? 

"I said GO!" 

"Wh-" Suddenly the blonde was whipping around, and Merlin finally saw his face head on. There wasn't much to go on, because in the next second, he suddenly was practically tackled backwards before proceeding to be dragged after the hunter who had begun to flee. His eyes, though, Merlin noted, were blue. 

The hydra itself was taken by surprise at his action, for the duo ended up gaining quite a lead before the monster began to pursue them in chase. 

Merlin smelt the blood that was from the hunter's wound. Ah. He needs to quickly get that healed. Hydras are venomous creatures. 

Merlin was fully aware how he was allowing himself to get dragged along by a mere hunter. But, for the first time in he didn't know how long, he was no longer bored. 

Suddenly the Demon King was being yanked towards the hunter behind a wall, where, okay let's get one thing straight - having the world at your knees doesn't somehow make you perfect, or in his case, at least not clumsy. So you can't blame him when, with a combination such as a brawny male's strength and Merlin's lousy footwork, he falls right against his supposed savior, the entirety of their bodies touching awkwardly. 

Merlin slowly pulls away, not really looking too much into it, and the blonde does the same. It was an accident, right? In fact, this whole meeting was just pure coincidence... right? 

"What's your name anyways, Mr. 'I-can-handle-it-myself?'" He ended up asking Merlin, otherwise known as the Demon King Emrys. 

When Merlin looked at him a bit skeptically, he added, "My name is Arthur Pendragon. Now what's your name?" 

Merlin's mouth dropped. He had never expected to be 'rescued' by the very man who was out to kill him. But as the silence dragged on, he knew he had to speak. "Merlin..." He paused. "My name's Merlin."


End file.
